Paige Guthrie (Ziemia-616)
Galeria Zdolności Paige jest metamorfem, mutacja umożliwia jej zrzucanie wierzchniej warstwy naskórka by ujawnić nową formę pod spodem. Husk może zmieniać swą skórę w inne materiały np. stal czy kamień, przejmując właściwości fizyczne substancji. Choć Paige może kompletnie przekształcić swój wygląd to podczas zamiany woli zachowywać swą postać. Historia Paige Elisabeth Guthrie urodziła się na farmie na południu USA wśród licznego rodzeństwa. Jeden z jej braci, Samuel, okazał się być mutantem i gdy jego moce zamanifestowały wyjechał on z Kentucky, by pod pseudonimem Cannonball wstąpić do New Mutants. Mutacyjne zdolności Paige ujawniły się gdy ta miała trzynaście lat, jednak przez trzy lata skrywała je w tajemnicy. Musiała 'wyjść z ukrycia' gdy jej brat Sam oraz jego dziewczyna Tabitha Smith zostali porwani z farmy Guthrie'ech, gdzie odpoczywali. Porywaczem była Siena Blaze, która owego czasu należała do Upstarts. Członkowie tej organizacji mieli wyłapywać dla Gamemastera pozostałych przy życiu członków New Mutants oraz Hellions. Ci mieli zostać użyci w grze na śmierć i życie w francuskiej kryjówce Mistrza Gry. Na pomoc członkom zespołu przybyli X-Force dowodzeni przez Cable'a. Na farmie stoczyli pojedynek z Trevorem Fitzroy'em, także członkiem Upstarts. Gdy złoczyńca uciekł przez jeden ze swych portali X-Force ruszyli w pościg, a Paige, która zmieniła się w owada, była tuż za nimi. We Francji zespół Cable'a jak i New Warriors zostali pokonani przez Gamemastera. Widząc porażkę herosów, Paige wyszła z ukrycia i wyzwała go na pojedynek. Stawką miały być życia jej brata, X-Force oraz New Warriors. Nastolatka wygrała pojedynek intelektualny i tym samym uwolniła przetrzymywane zespoły. Paige powróciła do spokojnego życie na farmie. Spokój Paige jednak nie trwał długo, gdyż została porwana do Kalifornii wraz z innymi przedstawicielami nowej generacji mutantów przez Harvesta, agenta techno-organicznej rasy Phalanx. Paige udało się uwolnić siebie oraz innych więźniów - M, Skina oraz Blink. Została jednak zainfekowana techno-organicznym wirusem Phalanx, nieświadomie pomógł jej Sabretooth, który wraz z Banshee'em oraz White Queen przybył, aby uratować X-nastolatków. Creed sprawił, że dziewczyna zamieniła się w żyjące adamantium, proces zmiany uleczył ją. Po zamieszaniu z Phalanx, Paige przyjęła zaproszenie do Szkoły dla Młodych Talentów Xaviera, którą przeniesiono do dawnej Massachusetts Academy i równocześnie wstąpiła do Generation X pod pseudonimem Husk. W szkole uczyła się dwa razy więcej niż wszyscy i dwa razy więcej od siebie wymagała. Gdy grupa została rozwiązana po tym jak członkowie zespołu dowiedzieli się, że Emma Frost zastrzeliła swą siostrę, Paige wróciła na farmę. Ponownie wróciła do "aktywnej służby", gdy na prośbę profesora Xaviera wraz z Jubilee i Monet dołączyła do X-Corps, by mieć Banshee'ego na oku. Po upadku organizacji Seana Husk zatrzymała się w Instytucie Xaviera. Wkrótce marzenie Paige o przystąpieniu do X-Men spełniło się. W szeregach studentów Xaviera znalazła także prawdziwą miłość w ramionach Warrena Worthingtona. Paige towarzyszyła Archangelowi podczas jego wizyty w Zanzibarze, gdzie miał powstać kolejny oddział jego globalnej organizacji charytatywnej "Mutantes Sans Frontieres". Nieoczekiwanie musieli stawić czoło atakowi Weaponeers, których działania miały destabilizować sytuację w kraju. Jednakże wspomagani przez prezydenta kraju, który okazał się być superbohaterem znanym jako Askari, oraz dzięki interwencji mutantów z Genoshy niebezpieczeństwo zostało zażegnane. Media Komiksy Filmy Seriale Gry Ciekawostki * Jeśli w zmorfowanej formie Husk zostanie zraniona, to te rany pozostaną, gdy powróci do normalnej postaci. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:X-Men Kategoria:Dobrzy Kategoria:Mutanci Kategoria:Generation X Kategoria:X-Corps Kategoria:Białoskórzy Kategoria:Zmiennokształtni en:Husk nl:Husk Kategoria:Postacie Ziemia-616 Kategoria:Członkowie Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division (Ziemia-616)